Clow Sora
by MCHLL
Summary: [Completed] Clow Sora, a mysterious character. Is she, in any way, related to Clow Reed?
1. Another transfer student again!

Clow Sora  
  
Chapter 1: Another transfer student again!!!  
  
This is my first Fanfic, hope u like it. Sakura and the others are thirteen (first year in middle-high school), and Tori and Yukito are nineteen, in my story, studying College. Li was the master of his cards, The Clowis, with his two guardians Spiro (sun guardian) and Natashi (moon guardian).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS characters.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! You're going to be late again!" shouted Kero, for the fourth time.  
  
"HOE!!!! Kero! Stop shouting into my ears, I am going to be deaf!" A new week had started, and it was the same routine that Sakura Kinomoto always takes: woke up late, rush for breakfast, skate to school real fast, and did not get late.  
  
"Whew! Just in time!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Morning Sakura!" chorused Madison, Meilin and Li.  
  
"Morning!" Sakura replied. "  
  
"Okay class! Settle down now." The teacher ordered. We have two transfer students from Tokyo and England. Please come in."  
  
A tall, long black-haired girl with crystal blue eyes and Eriol Hiiragazawa came into the class.  
  
"Class, this is Miko Yamamoto from Tokyo, she was studying at Tokyo middle- high. And the boy next to her is Eriol Hiiragazawa; some of you should know him. Let? welcome the both of them!" the class welcomed both of them.  
  
"Okay Eriol, take your seat at the back beside Meilin. Hmm. let's decide who will show Miko around the school, any volunteers?" Almost everyone raised his or her hands. "How about you, Eriol? So, you will sit in front of Eriol, Miko."  
  
Miko walked quietly towards her seat, and Eriol looked at her in a weird look. After Miko had taken her seat, class began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hi Miko-san, my name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Hi!" Miko replied cheerfully. This shocked Sakura a bit.  
  
"I thought you are a little afraid. I guessed I'm wrong! Let me introduce you the rest of us. This is Tomoyo, Melin and Li."  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you." said Miko.  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you too." replied the threesome. But Li looked at Miko in a weird way like Eriol did too.  
  
"Do you mind all of us going around the school with you, Miko-san?" asked Eriol.  
  
"No, not at all!" replied Miko, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey kaijuu!" Tori Kinomoto shouted to Sakura. They turned around and saw Tori, Yukito, Nakuru, Natasha (Li's Moon guardian), Jiro (Miko's brother) and Jewel (Miko's sister).  
  
"I am not a kaijuu!" Sakura replied angrily.  
  
"Oh, the gaki is here too."  
  
"Hi Sakura!" said Yukito.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura replied sweetly.  
  
"Who is this girl?" Tori, Yukito, Nakuru and Natasha asked, surprisingly at the same time.  
  
"Tori, Yukito, Nakuru, Natasha, she is my sister, Miko." Jewel answered.  
  
"Do both of you always quarrel?" asked Miko.  
  
"Yeah," Yukito answered. Sakura and Tori had sweat drops. "Most of the time they do."  
  
"Come on Miko-san, let me show you the music room." said Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the music room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wow! What a grand piano!" exclaimed Miko excitedly. Can I play on it?"  
  
"Sure, no problem!" said Tomoyo. "Do you know how to play the song called 'Smoke Gets In Your Eyes', Miko-san?  
  
"Yes!" was the reply from Miko, and she started playing the piece.  
  
"Sugoi!" everyone compliment, when Miko finished playing the song. "Is there other songs do you know, Miko-san?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Hmm.let me see," said Miko. "'Song from the Secret Garden', 'Yesterday', 'True True' and some more."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At night, at 9 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kero was still playing the video game. Sakura is doing her homework, in her room of course. Tori was also doing his homework, when.  
  
Sakura lifted her head abruptly. "What's the matter, Sakura?" asked Kero, who lost another game.  
  
"I sensed Clow magic."  
  
"What Clow magic?" Tori asked as he walked into Sakura? room and saw Kero flying in the air.  
  
"Tori! Why didn't you knocked?" said Sakura angrily.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry about that. But can you tell me why is a stuffed animal flying in your room?"  
  
"What do you mean by stuffed animal?!" asked Kero angrily. Then he knew he had done something wrong.  
  
"Wow, it can talk too! You sure need some explaining to do, Kaijuu." said Tori.  
  
"What explaining, Tori?" asked their father when he walked past the room. He also saw Kero in the air and was stunted.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll explain, quickly. I don't have much time." Then Sakura gave her explanation speech.  
  
Hmm. that's why you had been talking to yourself, Kaijuu." said Tori. Their father understood.  
  
"Kero, we have to go now. The aura is very strong now!" said Sakura, Kero nodded. "Can I go now, daddy?"  
  
"Okay, but be careful." answered their dad. "Tori, you go with her. I don't want anything to happen to Sakura."  
  
"Okay." said Tori and Sakura.  
  
"So, where is the aura?" asked Kero.  
  
"I need to use the Fly Card," said Sakura, then turning to Tori. "You too. And we are going to get out by this window." pointing to her room window.  
  
"Okay, ikimashio!" said Tori. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story, pls review! 


	2. Hmmwho else?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Everybody came: Sakura, Tori, Kero, Yue, Li, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru and Spinal-sun.  
  
"Eriol-kun, I sensed Clow magic!" said Sakura. "Is there anybody else in Clow Reed's family who possessed this power?" asked Sakura, turning to Yue and Kero (who transformed). "Can you remember anything? Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol was just standing there, staring into space. "Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo shook him.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Eriol apologized. "I sensed Clow magic too, I guess I am too into it. But I can't think of anyone else," said Eriol. Sakura turned to Yue and Kero. They shook their heads too. "except.no, no way she could possess this much power!"  
  
"Who!?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Clow Crystal." said Eriol slowly. "But she has light pink aura, not sky- blue!"  
  
"Sky-blue aura? Sky-blue?" Li said out loud. "Doesn't Miko-san have sky- blue eyes?"  
  
"You can't just tell like that, Li-kun." said Sakura. "I do not have pink eyes, but I have a pink aura."  
  
"But, it is just too much of a coincidence? Do we ever have a just transfer student?" replied Li.  
  
"I didn't sense a magical aura around her, only a normal person's aura, like the others in our class."  
  
"Hey! What's that?" asked Tomoyo, she was taping all along.  
  
~~~~~~~At the mysterious person's, who have the sky-blue aura, point of view~~~~~~~ She smiled to herself, then became a little serious. "O key of Clow, power of magic, power of the sky, surround the one, the force ignites! Release!" (There is no wand or anything. Just a darker shade of sky-blue surround the person) "Create Card!" She took out the Create Card while saying. "Create three books: The Clowy, The Lavender and The Moon. And create two cards in each book, which are The Windy and The Sword cards. Create one guardian beast of the Sun in each book, which is named Spinex, Liro and Pkero respectively. CREATE!" The objects then were created, they then flew in the direction of Sakura and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Sakura and the others~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The three books, which Tomoyo saw earlier on: 'The Clowy', 'The Lavender' and 'The Moon', flew in front of Tori, Tomoyo and Meilin respectively. The three of them reached for the books. Each of them opened one they touched them. And almost immediately, the three Guardians Beast came out of the books. They were shocked, when they saw another two cards appearing in front of the three people.  
  
"Do not say out the names of the cards. Write down your name of them first." instructed the three Guardians.  
  
Tori, Tomoyo and Meilin did as instructed. After that, they introduced themselves.  
  
"Wow! I do not know that I have magical powers!" exclaimed Meilin. " I thought I lost them."  
  
"No, you are destined not to possess Clow magic, but to have Moon magic instead." explained Pkero. "Remember when you were four? You fell from the opening of a cave, then Li-kun found you. Remember, Meilin-sama?"  
  
"Yeah." Meilin replied slowly.  
  
"What about me, Liro-san?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Your middle name is Tamayo, right?" Liro confirmed. Tomoyo nodded. "All Tamayos have their own powers to control Earth, as in the ground." answered Liro.  
  
"Master Tori had magical powers since he was born," said Spinex. "but they were too weak. But now, he is ready for his destiny."  
  
"So, why do we have the Sword Card?" asked Tori. "I mean I knew that Sakura had only the Windy Card at first, then she started capturing the Clow Cards."  
  
"I'm not sure about it too. Oh, hi Kero!" said Spinex suddenly. "Hi Kero!" chorused Liro and Pkero.  
  
"How do you know me?" asked Kero.  
  
"You and the rest of you are just 'installed' in our brains." answered Pkero.  
  
"Who did it?" asked Eriol and Yue promptly and at the same time. 


	3. First Capture

"We do not know." answered the three guardians.  
  
Eriol raised his head.  
  
"What's the matter, Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I sensed Clow magic on the way." he answered.  
  
"Come on, let's teach you the incantation for your wands, or sword in your case, Master Tori." said Spinex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After all the teachings, 1 minute~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tori's incantation: O key of Clow, power of magic, power of Clowis, surrender the sword, the force ignites! Release! (He have to get his key out, then say the incantation, then the sword appears like Sakura.) Tomoyo's incantation: O key of Lavender, power of magic, power of Earth, surrender the wand, the force ignites! Release! (She will also have to get her key out, then say the incantation, the wand appears like Sakura.) Meilin's incantation: O key of Moon, power of magic, power of light, show me the wand, the force ignites! Release! (She will also have to do the procedures like Tomoyo.)  
  
Tori's key of the sword is like the spiritual form of the Sword Card, with a red ruby in the middle of the cross. The real Sword is only bigger. Tomoyo's key of the wand is like Sakura's new wand, only that if has a purple heart in the center and the whole stab is shades of Lavender. The real wand is only bigger. Meilin's key of the wand is also like Sakura's new wand, and only that it has a yellow moon in the center, and the whole stab is yellow, except the circle that surrounds the moon, which is pink. The real is also only bigger.  
  
"It's coming." said Eriol, looking at the sky.  
  
Everybody looked up at the sky too. Suddenly, three big gray birds were in the sky, soaring.  
  
"Look! That's the Fly Card!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"That's the job for the tree of you." said Pkero, nodding to Tori, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Let's go!" said Meilin excitedly.  
  
They went before the Fly Cards respectively.  
  
"Windy Card! Release and dispel! Windy!" shouted Tori, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Fly card! I command you to return your power confine! Fly card!" chorused the three of them. The Fly Cards then returned to their card form and flew in front of them.  
  
"Nani?" exclaimed Tori when they went back the waiting others. "Why is the card still in Clow Card form?"  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"You have to write your name on it, then they will change into your respective Card." explained Liro.  
  
After they have written their names, the card changed into their respective type of cards, just like what Liro said.  
  
"Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo. "why is this happening?"  
  
"I do not know why myself. I can only guess that this is the doings of one of the Clow members from the past, who still can control his or her magical powers over the century." answered Eriol.  
  
"Er. do I have to tell our parents about this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You better tell your mother about this, Tomoyo-san." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Hey, we have to get back home now or your parents will worry about you." said Tori. "You have school tomorrow too."  
  
"Yeah, you have to get home now, Sakura-sama." said Yue, before changing into Yukito.  
  
"Okay, see all of you tomorrow!" said Sakura. 


	4. One cardfor three cardcaptors?

Thanks minna for reviewing my story...except one, anyone knows how to delete a review?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters. (sorri that I forgot to write this the previous two chapters) *in case...I do not actually own (neither did i thought of) Pkero and the Moon Book(cards)*  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-san!" said Miko.  
  
"Ohayo, Miko-san." replied Sakura.  
  
"What's the matter?" Miko asked with concern.  
  
"Daijoubu, hontoni!" Sakura assured. Miko just nodded.  
  
Miko accidentally saw Eriol looking at her in a weird way. "Nani, Eriol- kun?"  
  
"Yiye." answered Eriol, turning in another direction.  
  
"Okay class," the teacher said. "let's start with Algebra." Sakura groaned to herself. "Class, please open your textbook to page 17. Miko, please come up to the board and do question 4."  
  
"Hai." replied Miko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Miko-san, do you want to go to the embroidery shop with me?" offered Sakura.  
  
"Arigato, demo yiye." replied Miko. "I have something on later, Sakura-san. Komen."  
  
"Daijobu. Sayonara!" replied Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Sayonara, minna!" Miko walked out of the class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kero," said Sakura.  
  
"Another Clow Card?" replied Kero. Sakura nodded.  
  
"But only one?" Sakura walked to the door to call Tori. "Tor.ah! Why are you standing at my door?"  
  
"I felt something funny in my head, is it a sign that a Card has appeared?" asked Tori.  
  
"Yeah." replied Sakura. "Should we tell otousan that we are going out?"  
  
"Sure," Tori answered.  
  
After they had told their father, they went out using the Fly Cards of their own.  
  
"Wow, mina-san are sure fast." exclaimed Sakura, when they reached the strongest area where the aura appears. Where do you think it is? Yup, at the school.  
  
"This should be the Shadow Card, right?" said Li.  
  
"Yeah, it should be." answered Eriol. "But I only sensed one card."  
  
"Me too," said Sakura. "Isn't it suppose to have three cards to appear at the same time?"  
  
"But don't you think that one at a time is better, Sakura-san?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Suddenly, everybody's shadows disappeared.  
  
"Kero, go to the control room now." Sakura ordered.  
  
"Spinex, go and aid Kero." Tori commanded. "You too, Liro/Pkero." Tomoyo and Meilin said.  
  
Then the four guardians went flying to the control room, while Tori, Tomoyo and Meilin prepared for the battle. That means by saying the incantation to get the wands/sword out.  
  
After they said the incantation, they got ready for the battle. Suddenly, Shadow appeared.  
  
"This isn't the Shadow Card which I was familiar with." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah.this is much more powerful." Li agreed.  
  
*then the lights suddenly were switched on*  
  
"Shadow Card! I command you to return to your power confine! Shadow Card!" shouted Tori, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
The Shadow Card then was being sucked into a card, then the card split into three cards.  
  
"That's why the card is more powerful." said Sakura, nodding her head.  
  
Then the procedures.go home. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow Sorceress requested me to describe more about the guardians, here I go!  
  
Spinex: looks like Spinal, but it's dark red. It also has dark red eyes, and its tail is just normal...straight one. (You know what i mean?) Its wings are like Spinal's when it is in its borrowed form. Its wings are like butterfly wings when it is in its true form, and the wings have red colour diamond-like patterns on it.  
  
Liro: looks like Kero, but it's lavender and has dark(not too dark) purple eyes. Its tail is also just normal. Its wings are like Kero's when it is in its borrowed form. Its wings are like angel wings(like Kero or Yue) when it is in its true form, and the wings have shades of lavender.  
  
Pkero: looks like Kero, but it is light yellow and has dark yellow eyes. Its tail is also just normal. Its wings are like Kero's when it is in its borrowed form. Its wings are like angel wings(like Kero or Yue) when it is in its true form, and the wings have shades of yellow.  
  
Pls review, thank you!!!! 


	5. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters.  
  
It's a few months after the capture of the Shadow Cards. *All the cards are being captured and sealed, except two*  
  
In Tori's, Tomoyo's and Meilin's dream one night. 'Where am I?' wondered the three of them. They turned and saw each other, and asked "You're here too?" they were shocked.  
  
"Tori, Tomoyo, Meilin, now it's time for your final judgment!" said a female person.  
  
"Nani?" they asked. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Then, this is in another different situation.  
  
"Tori/Tomoyo/Meilin, quick! Go and find the spiritual form of the Earthy Card!" shouted Spinex/Liro/Pkero.  
  
The three of them were confused at first, but then, the three guardians told them in a calmer way. "You are in a dream, but this dream is a real one. If you do not seal this card at once, Tomoeda will be in trouble, big trouble"  
  
Immediately, they went separately to find the spiritual form of the Earthy Card. Finally, they found it and used the Wood Card to weaken it, and then they captured and sealed it. They found themselves on the ground already, (They were using the Fly Card, it allowed them to have wings on their backs already) and they saw Spinex, Liro and Pkero changing into their true form.  
  
"What is happening?" asked Tori.  
  
"As I had said, this is a dream, Master Tori." Spinex replied.  
  
"How can we get out?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We can't tell you this though." Liro replied.  
  
"Why?" asked Meilin.  
  
"You have to find the way out yourselves." Pkero said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the real world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura and Li startled and woke up. They both sensed a Clow Card in their house. Sakura ran to Tori's room and Li ran to Meilin's room. Both of them tried to wake them up, but to no avail. Sakura then called Li.  
  
"Li?" asked Sakura. "Tori is in a dream, which I think is the doings of the Dream Card, what about Meilin?"  
  
"Yes, I agree that this is the doings of the Dream Card, Meilin is also in the dream." Li replied.  
  
"What about Tomoyo-san?" asked Sakura anxiously.  
  
"Maybe you should call her home and tell her mother about this. And then tell her mother to look after her in the meanwhile." Li said.  
  
"Then what about Tori and Meilin now? How can we wake them up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You forgot! We can use the Time Card, but we have to use each of ours. The Time Card can only allow one of them to wake up at a time." Li said.  
  
"Okay, let's do it! Then we will go to Tomoyo's house." said Sakura.  
  
"Okay!" Li replied.  
  
Then, they each use their Time Card to stop the time to wake Tori/Meilin up. After that, Sakura called Tomoyo's house and told her mother immediately.  
  
"What is happening, Sakura?" asked Tori, when he woke up.  
  
"It's the Dream Card, Tori. Seal it!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Okay." Tori said. When he wanted to take out his key of Sword, the Sword is already in its wand form. This irritated Tori for a while. "Dream Card," he said when he stepped out of his bed, and concentrated on the butterfly lying on his bed. "I command you to return to your power confine! Dream Card!"  
  
A card appeared in front of Tori and Sakura. While this is happening, what had happened just now at Sakura's house is also happening at Li's house. ~Describing two places at a time, the actions are the same~  
  
The Dream Card is now seal, and when Tori/Meilin reached for it, two cards came out.  
  
"It's the Earthy Card! I dreamt of it in my dream just now!" exclaimed Tori/Meilin.  
  
"Okay Tori/Meilin." Sakura/Li said. "Rest in bed now, I am going to Tomoyo's house now. I think that she is also in that dream." Tori/Meilin nodded. Then Li/Sakura went to Tomoyo's house, after Tori/Meilin had signed the cards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Tomoyo's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, quick!" said Li. Sakura nodded; she already had her wand on her hand.  
  
"Time Card! Stop time and allow Tomoyo-san to wake up! Time Card!" said Sakura.  
  
Just then, Tomoyo-san woke up. Then she said the same thing and repeated the procedures which Tori and Meilin did.  
  
"O thanks heaven! Tomoyo, are you really all right?" asked her mother anxiously.  
  
"I'm okay now mother." Tomoyo replied sleepily.  
  
"You need some rest now, Tomoyo-san." said Li. Tomoyo nodded her head and slept. (Sure! After she had signed the cards)  
  
The two of them looked at each other and wondered when they were on their way home.  
  
"What do you think it is?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I think it is still the doings of one of the Clow members from the past life." Li answered.  
  
"But who?"  
  
"We will soon find out." ________________________________________________________________________ 


	6. 3 new creations

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters.  
  
"Ohayo!" said Miko cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo." The gang replied. Miko looked at them weirdly.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Miko.  
  
"Nothing." Sakura replied.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
The bell rang after that conversation. "Okay class, settle down now." The teacher said. "We are going to the gym now, let's go!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sakura," Miko asked while she was packing her bag. Sakura looked up. "do you want to go to the bookshop with me?"  
  
Sakura looked at Li and the others, they nodded. "Okay!" said Sakura, a little more cheerful. "Do you mind if all of us go?"  
  
"No," Miko replied, smiling. "not at all!"  
  
"Let's go now!" said Sakura. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the bookshop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura and the others were browsing the shop, when Sakura saw something. She pulled Li over to her.  
  
"Li?" said Sakura. "Did you see that book?"  
  
"Which one?" asked Li.  
  
"There, the sky-blue colour one." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Yes, and it wrote "Clow Sora." Li said slowly.  
  
"Let's call Eriol." Sakura suggested.  
  
Sakura then pulled Eriol to where the book should be. "Eriol look at that book," said Li, while he turned his head to Eriol's direction. "There." He pointed, but the book disappeared.  
  
"What book?" asked Eriol.  
  
"It disappeared!' exclaimed Sakura softly.  
  
"What thing disappeared?" Miko appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Eriol answered, thinking of what could possibly have just happened.  
  
'Oh ya, I forgot!" exclaimed Sakura, now louder. "It's my turn to cook dinner for tonight!"  
  
"You better go home now, Sakura-san." Miko said. Sakura bid goodbye and ran off in the direction of her house.  
  
"I better go home too, or my sister will scold me again." Miko said goodbye and went off in the direction of her house, smiling.  
  
"Eriol-kun you sense that aura again?" asked Li.  
  
"Yeah, it is so.familiar." Eriol said. "Clow Sora, who is she? I don't remember her at all!"  
  
"Masaka!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"We must be heading home now." Meilin said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura took a pudding up to her room for Kero who was still playing the video games. Kero ate the pudding in record time and continued his game.  
  
After a few minutes, Sakura and Kero sensed something.  
  
"Sakura/Kero, I sensed that aura again." The both of them said. "Let me call Tori." Sakura went to his room and he was already ready for battle.  
  
"Let's go now, Sakura." Tori said looking up, Sakura nodded. They used the Fly Card to get to the place where the aura was the strongest. The rest of the gang was already there.  
  
"Eriol-kun, can you remember who Clow Sora is?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I can't, Yue, Kero," Eriol asked looking up. "can you?" They shook their heads.  
  
"Let me tell you, Reed." A voice said, and Miko appeared in front of them.  
  
"Miko-san!" exclaimed Sakura, shocked.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Li.  
  
Miko smiled. "My name is Miko Yamamoto, don't you know?"  
  
"No, the real you." Yue said.  
  
"The real me?" Miko sneered. She then took out a key that looked like Sakura's except that the middle was a sky-blue colour moon and star, spikes like Eriol's surrounded it. Miko smiled again.  
  
"O key of Clow, power of magic, power of the sky, surround the one, the force ignites! Release!" The key became a staff, like all of theirs, it was only bigger in size. The gang was shocked.  
  
"You are.Clow Sora?" asked Eriol slowly. Miko did not respond, and she continued to do what she wanted. "Create Card! Create three Moon guardians: Natasha, Liyue and Pyue." She then closed her eyes for a while and continued. "CREATE!"  
  
Three figures appeared in front of the gang's eyes. One of the figures looked similar to Nakuru, only that it had the wings of Yue. Another figure looked similar to Yue but was Lavender in colour, and the last one also looked similar Yue but was yellow in colour. (Only the wings)  
  
The gang was shocked for a moment. "Tori, Tomoyo, Meilin, now is the time for your final judgment." said Miko. "Let the final judgments begin!"  
  
The three Moon guardians flew up to the sky and made Tori, Tomoyo and Meilin to float up to a building each. The final judgments then started like Sakura's. Spinex, Liro and Pkero stayed.  
  
"Now, for the three of you." Miko said. Sakura, Li and Eriol looked at Miko. "Jewel, Jiro, show yourself. Miko said. Two figures then appeared like the three Moon guardians.  
  
"Hi!" said Jewel. "Jewel," said Miko. Jewel became quiet. "Jewel! Jiro! Change into your true form!" commanded Miko. The two of them put down their wings like Kero and Yue, and they transformed. Jewel looked like Yue, but she had silver with dark blue hair and wings that were light blue in colour. Jiro looked like Kero, but he had dark-blue fur and wings that were light blue in colour.  
  
Miko smiled again. "Let's begin, Reed." _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay minna, pls review! I am going to describe more about the characters which I have created. (I apologize for the confusion, when in the first chapter, there is Natasha. But it should be Natashi. Komen! .-_-. Pls forgive me!)  
  
Natashi (Li's moon guardian): looks similar to Nakuru when she is in her true form, but has dark green wings. She has grass green colour eyes and very dark green hair, almost black. She has long hair in both forms. When she is in her borrowed form, she also has the same colour hair and eyes. She is about the height of Yukito and her fringe covers sides of her face.  
  
Spiro (Li's sun guardian): looks similar to Spinal when it is in its both forms, but it is dark green like Natashi's hair. It has light green eyes and its wings are shades of green.  
  
Natasha (Tori's moon guardian): looks similar to Nakuru when she is in her true form, but has greenish-blue(teal) wings. She also has teal colour eyes and teal colour hair. She also had long hair in both forms. When she is in her borrowed form, she has the same colour eyes but has black hair. She is about the height of Nakuru and her fringe also covers sides of her face.  
  
Liyue (Tomoyo's moon guardian): looks similar to Yue when he is in his true form, only that he is not that quiet and has lavender wings. He also has lavender colour eyes and has silvery-white (like mercury) long hair. When he is in his borrowed form, he looks a little like Tori but has the conduct of Yukito, except the eating habit. He has short (of course!) silvery-white (too!) hair.  
  
Pyue (Meilin's moon guardian): looks similar to Yue when he is in his true form, except he also is not that quiet and has wings with shades of yellow. He has moon-yellow (is there such word?) colour eyes and has greyish-white hair (like Yukito's). When he is in his borrowed form, he looks a little like Yukito (because of his hair). He has the same colour short hair as Yukito. The differences between him and Yukito are the height (about the same as Tori), the body size (also like Tori's) and he does not wear spectacles.  
  
Okay, I will stop here and continue in the next chapter. Remember, review! ^_^ 


	7. The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Eriol. "Answer me! Are you Clow Sora?"  
  
"You will know, sooner or later, Master Clow." Jewel said.  
  
"Shot Card!" shouted Miko. "Attack them!" then she hit the card in the air.  
  
Spikes then began to shot out towards Sakura, Li and Eriol. They used the Shield Card, but it was only seconds when the spikes broke through the shield.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Sakura. "How can this be?"  
  
"Jewel, Jiro, attack the guardians!" commanded Miko. They nodded and began to attack them, the guardians then transformed into their true. Jewel against three and Jiro against six, with the help from Jewel now and then.  
  
While Sakura, Li and Eriol were still trying to dodge the spikes coming from the Shot Card, Miko released other cards as well.  
  
"Windy! Watery! Wood! Thunder! Fight! Mirror! Fiery! Sand! Twins! Earthy! Release and dispel! Sky Cards!" commanded Miko. Almost immediately 11 figures appeared (remember? The twins), and then Miko continued. "Attack them!"  
  
The figures immediately attacked Sakura, Li and Eriol. Miko then called out, " Fly Card, lend me your wings." She said, not shouting. A pair of wings appeared behind Miko's back, and she flew up to watch the three final judgments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the final judgments~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Windy Card! Surround Natasha/Liyue/Pyue! Windy!" commanded Tori/Tomoyo/Meilin respectively. Three figures appeared and flew to the Moon guardians, but it cannot surround them.  
  
"Why?" exclaimed Tori. "Sakura used the Windy Card against Yue, and she won. Why can't we?"  
  
"Windy Card," said Miko, flying in front of the three chosen ones. "It was used to beat Yue. Too bad, I knew it too. So, somehow, I created the three Moon guardians in such a way that Windy Card cannot beat them." She smiled again. "You have to try a new method, I didn't decide how would the three Moon guardians will be beaten, they will decide themselves.  
  
"Oh no!" said Meilin. "How can this be happening?"  
  
"Never mind Meilin-san, let's find out another method to beat them." Tomoyo said with determination. Meilin nodded.  
  
Miko then flew back to where Sakura, Li and Eriol were. She then saw Li running towards her with his sword.  
  
"Sword Card! Release and dispel! Sword!" commanded Miko. The wand in her hand then changed into a sword with a light blue colour jewel in the middle. She then used the sword to stop Li's attack.  
  
"You think you can defeat me like this?" asked Miko. Then, she swung her hand to let Li flying towards a tree. He then hit the trunk of the tree with a thud.  
  
"Li!" Tomoyo shouted, after she had won Liyue with the Water Card. She ran towards Li and helped him up. Liyue quickly attacked Miko but a shield protected her.  
  
"Nani?" said Liyue and Tomoyo.  
  
"I have a protection around me when I am in the middle of a battle. It appeared automatically, only when I was not concentrating, then the shield will disappear." Miko said.  
  
"Sword Card! Power Card! Lend me your powers!" commanded Tomoyo. A sword appeared in her hand and a Lavender glow surrounded the sword. "Ah.!" she shouted, running towards Miko. Miko just raised her sword and stop Tomoyo with ease.  
  
"What were you thinking?" asked Miko. 'Jewel!" she shouted. Jewel then turned around to attack Liyue, and then Liyue flew up to fight Jewel. Miko then threw Tomoyo flying into the tree Li was at. Luckily Li was awake, so he used the Windy Card to protect Tomoyo from suffering any injuries.  
  
Just then, Tori won Natasha and flew down to help Sakura and the others. Natasha then helped the other Moon Guardians to fight Jewel.  
  
"Mistress, this is getting unfair." Jewel and Jiro shouted at the same time. "Can we stop here now?"  
  
Miko sighed, and then called out, "Okay! Come back!" Jewel and Jiro then flew down in the direction of Miko. Just then, Meilin won Pyue and gather with the others.  
  
"Are you alright, Li?" Meilin asked with concern, when she saw the injuries on him. Li just nodded. "What did you do?" she asked Miko angrily.  
  
"Nothing serious." Miko answered, and then she smiled again. "Heal Card! Heal their injuries! Heal Card!" commanded Miko. A sky blue light surrounded the gang and all their injuries were healed, miraculously.  
  
"Nani?" said Yue. He looked at Miko in a weird way, suspecting something.  
  
"Memory Card! Regain their memories of me! Memory!" said Miko, almost immediately she called out another card. "Transformation Card! Transform me into my past looks! Transform!"  
  
A sky blue light surrounded Eriol, Kero, Yue and Miko. The gang was surprised by the looks of Miko, especially Eriol, Kero and Yue as Memory Card regained their memories of Miko.  
  
"You are Clow Sora!" exclaimed Eriol, Kero and Yue at the same time. Miko (I might as well change it to Miko/Sora) nodded her head.  
  
"Mistress Sora! I thought you said that we must wait till a later date?" asked Jewel. "Yeah!" Jiro wondered.  
  
"They have already guessed who I am. Why I might not as well answer their doubts?" answered Miko/Sora, smiling. "I had already erased the memories of me in my brother, Clow Reed, Yue and Kero before you were born, Eriol. That's why you can't trace back your memory to recall who I am."  
  
"Clow Sora, no, Mistress Sora, where have you been? Yue and I have been looking all over for you in our past lives." Kero asked.  
  
"What did you say, Kero?" asked Sakura, turning her head to look at Kero. "What Mistress Sora? Isn't Clow Reed your previous life's master?"  
  
"No, you have got it all wrong as Eriol didn't remember me." Miko/Sora said. "I was the one who created Kero and Yue, but Clow Reed lost the Cards, which were Clow cards in dark red colour. They were left behind by our father and mother, and it was them who created those cards."  
  
"Masaca!" exclaimed Sakura, and then she turned her head to look at Miko/Sora. "You were their Mistress?"  
  
"No, not for long." Miko/Sora said, turning her head to look at Eriol. "For the short period of time which I trained them, I can say that I am only their creator, not Mistress. I entrusted them to Clow Reed."  
  
"Why? Why did you . gave us to Clow Reed?" Yue asked, with sad eyes.  
  
"No! I didn't gave you to Clow Reed!" shouted Miko/Sora, and then she stopped suddenly. Her eyes wide open. "Don't tell me that you closed your mind to forget something totally in your past?"  
  
"What? Why would I do that?" Yue said.  
  
"You really forgot that incident, didn't you?" asked Miko/Sora sadly. Kero seemed to remember something suddenly. "You forgot the final judgment, which you wanted me to fight against you."  
  
"Mistress Sora is right, Yue. You wanted her to fight against you after all the cards were captured, don't you remember?" asked Kero. "Eriol, you remember, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Eriol answered slowly. "Sora didn't want to fight against Yue then, so she let him win her, but Yue stopped suddenly. He seemed to be in pain as he looked at the injured Sora, he picked her up and flew to me."  
  
"Yes, I remember that now." Yue said, nodding slowly. "Then Clow Reed used the Heal Card to heal Mistress Sora."  
  
"Yes, you do remember now." Miko/Sora said, sounded a little happier. "When I commanded you to fight against Clow Reed, and he won. You acknowledged him as your new Master and I allowed that to happen. I then used the Erase Card, which I still have a little control over it, to erase the memories of me in you."  
  
"I continued to heal myself and let myself to have my magical powers back. I wanted to see all of you again, as my own self, not as other people. That's why I created a set of cards under my name, the Sky Cards." Miko/Sora continued.  
  
"Before I die, I locked the cards into a book like the Clow Book or Sakura Book, and I put a spell on it which only enables me in this life to open it, none of my previous lives can open it too." Miko/Sora continued. "Until this life, I can open the Book. I then created two guardians, Jewel and Jiro, to coordinate with all of you."  
  
"But why do you have to make us cardcaptors?" asked Tori.  
  
"It is my destiny to do it, just like Eriol having to make Sakura change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards." Miko/Sora answered. "I have not finished my job yet." facing Eriol, she said. "I still have to make you another set of Clow Cards with the help of all of you."  
  
"But why do we have to do that?" asked Eriol. "Isn't this finished?"  
  
"You still don't understand, do you?" said Miko/Sora. "It's destiny. We have to do this, of course with most of your powers that Clow Reed had left for you, and we need your father's powers too, Sakura, Tori." They nodded their heads slightly. "We will begin tomorrow at Eriol's house."  
  
"Mansion is a better word." Li said to himself.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" said Eriol. Miko/Sora smiled, and then she transformed back to Miko's look using the Transform Card. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pls review!!!! Okay, I will continue the descriptions now...  
  
Jiro (Miko/Sora's sun guardian): He does not have a stuffed animal form, instead he has a human form. He is quite tall and has light blue hair like Yukito's (the hairstyle i mean, not the colour) when he is in his borrowed form. He has dark-blue fur and wings that were light blue in colour when he is in his true form.  
  
Jewel (Miko/Sora's moon guardian): She is a little shorter than Tori in her borrowed form, but is about the same height as him in her true form. She has dark blue hair like Eriol's (here i mean the colour) when she is in her borrowed form. She has silver with dark blue hair (like Yue's hairstyle, hair not touching the ground) and wings that were light blue in colour when hs is in her true form.  
  
Spinex (Tori's sun guardian): looks similar to Spinal when it is in its borrowed form, but it has teal eyes and do not have the tail like Spinal. It also looks similar to Spinal when it is in its true form, but it has also teal eyes and greenish-blue fur (same when it is in its borrowed form). Its wings are dark green.  
  
Liro (Tomoyo's sun guardian): looks similar to Kero when it is in its borrowed form, but it has lavender eyes and has shades of lavender fur in both forms. It also looks similar to Kero when it is in its true form, but it also has lavender eyes. Its wings are darker shades of lavender.  
  
Pkero (Meilin's sun guardian): find the descriptions in 'Meilin and the Mysterious Moon Cards'. 


	8. Creation of the new Clow Book and Clow C...

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters.  
  
It was a Saturday and the following day after the final judgment for Tori, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Ring.!" an alarm clock rang in the Kinomoto residence.  
  
"Argh!" shouted a honey auburn-haired girl with deep emerald green eyes. She then switched off the alarm clock, which was showing 8.30am. She sat up and stared into space for a few seconds before a stuffed animal-like thing flew out of his 'room' in front of the girl.  
  
"Argh!" the girl shouted again, and then pushed him towards the wall.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, Sakura! Can you stop doing that?!" shouted the stuffed animal.  
  
"Sorry, Kero." Sakura apologized. "Ah! I have to get ready now! You too, Kero!"  
  
"Okay!" Kero answered.  
  
Sakura then bathed and got changed and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. "Ohayo Otousan, Oniichan!" She greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura," said Sakura's father.  
  
"Morning squirt." Tori said. Sakura just smiled.  
  
"Breakfast!" shouted Kero as he flew down. Sakura's father already knew about Kero the night before, after they came back.  
  
"Kero!" said Sakura. "Can you stop shouting?" Kero just nodded.  
  
At about evening, before the sun sets, they got over to Eriol's house.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura-san, we have to go to Eriol-kun's house to create the Clow Book and the Clow Cards." Miko said. "And we will need your father's power to help as he is also a half reincarnation of Clow Reed, he also have some magical powers."  
  
"Okay, I will explain everything to him when I go back home." Sakura said.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Everyone arrived at Eriol's house on time.  
  
"Ready minna?" asked Miko. They nodded and got into position.  
  
Eriol and Sakura's father stood in the middle, Miko then transformed into Sora's look. She stood in front of the Eriol and Sakura's dad, Sakura at her right, Li at her left, Tori at Sakura's right, Meilin at Li's left, and Tomoyo beside Tori and Meilin. Everyone took out their wands or swords and got ready. (Except Sakura's father) Their guardians behind them, Spinal and Nakuru standing at the very left and very right of the room respectively. (The room is where Eriol always look at how Sakura battle when he gave her tests)  
  
Everyone then threw up their Create Card (except Eriol and Sakura's father, of course!) and shouted, "Create Card! Create a Clow Book with the 52 Clow Cards inside! Create!" Everyone raised his or her wands or swords.  
  
A book was forming above Eriol and Sakura's father, and this goes on for about 5 minutes. A golden light shined, before the book was created, and then the book was created! It flew down between Eriol and Sakura's father, and the two of them held the book. It opened and 52 Clow Cards flew out and surrounded the two of them.  
  
Everyone, except Miko/Sora, looked tired. Miko/Sora walked up to Eriol and Sakura's father, Spinal and Nakuru followed.  
  
"Ancient forces near and far! I call upon the powers of Clow! Release the power upon me!" Miko/Sora stopped as a golden light shined on her. "Spinal- sun, Nakuru, the newly appointed guardians of the Clow Book!" shouted Miko/Sora. Spinal and Nakuru then were surrounded by a golden light. They reappeared as the guardians of the new Clow Book. (There is no change to their appearance.)  
  
"Done." Miko then changed back into her looks, smiling. "Are the two of you alright?" Miko asking Eriol and Sakura's father who were on the floor.  
  
"Yeah...just a little dizzy." said Sakura's father. Eriol just nodded. Miko then helped them up.  
  
"The Clow Book with the Clow Cards are created again. My mission is done." Miko said.  
  
"What do you mean by your mission is done? What mission?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My father had told us what we should do when we are in our next magical lives." Eriol answered. Miko nodded slowly. "And this is my mission for now," she continued. "but I do not know what's out there for all of us."  
  
"So, now Spinal-sun and Nakuru are the guardians of the Clow Book?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yup! Congratulations!" said Eriol. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyway, what is your father's name?" Li spoke up suddenly.  
  
Eriol and Miko looked at each other, then at Li. "We do not know, to be honest."Miko answered.  
  
"Nani!?" Li exclaimed. "How can you not know your father's name!?"  
  
"We just do not know it, okay?" Eriol answered.. Miko looked at him, her eyes soften.  
  
"Eriol-kun," Miko said softly. "Father erased our memory of him already. We can't remember him no matter what." She said aloud.  
  
"I have an idea," Sakura said suddenly. "why don't you use the Return Card and find your father?"  
  
"Thanks Sakura-san, i tried but I can't seem to find him anymore." Miko said, looking away from the others.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura replied. Miko turned back to face her and smiled.  
  
"Anyway minna, we better go home now." Sakura's father said, "It's getting late."  
  
"Dad, can we sleepover here?" Sakura pleaded. He nodded his head after a little hesitation. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Okay, I have finished my story now. Please review it anyway! ^_^ 


End file.
